I Will Hold Your Hand
by courvoisierandapeppermintstick
Summary: One Shot. Hunter and Sebastian are divorced. Blaine and Sebastian are together. But just occasionally, that's hard to remember...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the characters – I just play with the from time to time : )

Written from tumblr prompt: Seblaine with divorced huntbastian, possessive! Hunter & blaine

**I Will Hold Your Hand **

No one was more shocked than the Warblers, the couples oldest friends, when Sebastian and Hunter announced, sadly, they were divorcing.

Twenty years of love. Fifteen years of marriage. Twelve years of fatherhood. Three years of Hunter battling with his PTSD. And then they announced it was over.

The strange thing was, neither of them had stopped loving the other, and had long ago accepted they never would. They simply weren't good together as a pair anymore and felt they owed more to themselves…

Hunter's job in the army had taken it toil on the entire family. It meant long stretches away, with honeymoon periods of being home with the kids, who worshiped their solider father, and who instantly played up for their daddy the moment he was once more ripped from their lives.

Sebastian got frustrated and angry and lonely, though when Hunter fell unwell, he never allowed it to show…

"I just can't do this to the three of you anymore," Hunter had told him one day in no uncertain tones as tears streaked his cheeks.

Sebastian had known what he was talking about.

After they had taken a little time to digest the news themselves, they sat down twelve year old Louis and five year old Elsie gently and tried to explain the best they could that just because they weren't staying together, didn't mean they weren't a family anymore. The afternoon had ended with Louis knuckles bloody from the wall he had hit and Elsie as floppy as a rag doll after she had cried her heart out in the Hunter's arms.

The divorce had been perfectly amicable. Hunter took what was his, Sebastian kept what belonged to him. Anything shared they discussed and it didn't matter that they had never had a pre-nup because they remained reasonable about money. They had both came from well off families and had enough to keep them going, Hunter has his army pension and Sebastian his wages and generous bonus's from the law firm. Hunter tried to persuade Sebastian to take a little more – for Louis and Elsie – but he wouldn't, explaining if he ever needed money, or felt they should be splitting the bill, he'd ask and, anyway, until Hunter was better, he had to focus on himself.

Given his difficulties, Hunter had no qualms about signing the custody agreement which said he had every other weekend with the kids, but their place of residence would remain with Sebastian. in reality, he picked the kids up three times a week from school, took them out every other weekend and those that he didn't, he went over for Sunday afternoon dinner so that they four of them could eat together as a family. Inevitably, afterwards they'd watch a movie (a superhero movie on Louis' weeks and Disney when Elsie got to choose) and cuddle up, Louis normally laying across his father's lazily as Elsie curled up on her papa's lap.

It was all done with their best interests in mind…

And then Blaine came back on the scene. Hunter didn't even notice at first, but then he was asked to baby sit more often and Sebastian was more – friendly to him, in a friend's kinda way and not quite as focused when they were chatting. His phone buzzed more often and he smiled ten times as much.

It broke Hunter's heart, because he knew all the little signs that Sebastian Smythe was falling in love… because the last time he'd seen them, he'd fallen in love with him.

X x x

"Kids, your papa's here to pick you guys up," Blaine shouted up the stairs of the house he had been living in for two years.

After he and Sebastian had met back up, it hadn't taken long considering Seb had two kids and an ex to think about for them to get serious. They'd just known and once Hunter had agreed to him moving in… he had.

Of course, the two people who were less happy about it was the two he was calling right then. Louis and Elsie had always and probably would always be fiercely loyal to Hunter, though the little girl had softened to him in a way her brother was yet too.

They came charging down the stairs, weekend bags packed and Louis opened the door before Hunter had even knocked, charging down the drive into his papas arms.

"I made the team! Papa, I made the soccer team!"

"That's my boy!" roared Hunter laughing as the two of the embraced, pushed a kiss to his son's cheek. "Ahh, I knew you would! I knew it! So proud of you."

From the door, Blaine felt his stomach drop a little. He knew he wasn't the kid's dad, but he had watched them grow for the past three years hadn't he? Louis hadn't even felt the need to tell him he had tried out.

"And what about my little kitten?" Hunter asked once he and his son had caught their breath a little, scooping his daughter into his arms. "How are you?"

"Je vais bien, comment vas-tu papa?" she grinned playfully.

"Je suis merveilleux, mon petit!" he replied softly, running a hand through her hair as she put her arms about him and settled her head on his shoulders, indicating she was in no hurry to be set down. Hunter brushed his lips to her forehead as he took the kids bags from them and looked at Blaine.

Blaine. The bane of his life.

"Sebastian in?"

"Not back from work yet."

"Ok – tell him, I'll ring later," he said formerly. "Say bye to Blaine you two. You'll see him Sunday."

Elsie obediently gave a little wave but Louis was already too busy running through the plays with his papa which had made him the new kicker on his team as the headed to the car.

Hunter threw the bags into the boot as his son climbed into his jeep to ride shot gun. He had been about to set Elsie in the backseat when she pointed up the road. "There's daddy's car!"

And so it was. Shutting the door, Hunter kept his daughter in his arms as Sebastian drove down the road and parked up, Louis getting back out when he realised there was a hold up.

"Daddy!" Elsie smiled, squirming out of Hunter's arms when Sebastian got out his car.

"Hey honey, how was school?" he asked dropping a kiss into her hair after the kids came over to him and he pulled his son into a hug, congratulating him on his triumph.

"Hey you," he smiled once he had greeted the kids, turning his attention to Hunter.

"How you doing?"

"Good, I'm good. So what at the plans for tonight?"

"Umm, bowling I think and then a pizza." Hunter replied to enthusiastic nods from his children. "Celebrate our boy making the team." He said throwing an affectionate glance at Louis.

"Daddy should come with us!" Elsie piped up, seeing that was what her brother wanted to say but in his pride was unable to ask these days. It was so much easier for an eight year old girl to say than a fifteen year old young man…

Sebastian grimaced a little – he always did when the children made such comments. Who could blame them? They wanted to spend time with their daddy's together, it was hardly a crime and he would never tell them off for that.

"I've had a long day at work, sweetheart," he said running a hand threw her hair, his heart breaking a little as she nodded understandingly but automatically abandoned his side for her papa's, taking Hunter's hand and playing with it, a little sadder than she had been a moment before hand, for Louis and for herself.

"We'll all go to the cinema, one night next week ok?" Hunter backed Sebastian up, running a finger over her cheek, knowing Bas wouldn't object.

It was then that Hunter noticed that still, even after was it two – three minutes, of him saying goodbye, Blaine was hanging about the door, waiting for his partner to come in no doubt…

"There's a new one with vampires and zombies in!" Louis told his parents and sister. "I saw the trailer yesterday, it seems so cool! Can we go see that?"

"Maybe," Sebastian chuckled. "Sounds a bit scary though, hey, Ellie?"

"You can sit next papa, and then he'll hold your hand when you get scared!"

Louis registered his fathers both flinch, but then Hunter winked. "Of course, you can – I'll keep you safe, sweetheart." He said catching Sebastian's gaze.

There was a warmth there… still. After three years. Hunter held his gaze knowing they were being watched… Blaine could have his love… but they'd keep theirs too. They still loved each other… and he wasn't sure sometimes they weren't still in love with each other. And he didn't want Anderson to be sure one way or another either.

"You always do," he murmured, as he heard footsteps behind him. "Hello, killer," Bas said as Blaine came up and wrapped an arm about him, a smile from the heart appearing on Sebastian's face.

"Hey – how was work?"

"Good – how was your day?"

Hunter smirked, knowing it had been better before he'd seen what he had… but he really didn't care how Blaine's day had been. "Right, come on then kids. Give daddy a hug, we don't want to be late for our bowling lane."

The two kids did as they were told before the trotted off, Elsie walking close to her papa and holding his hand for the short walk even to the car.

"She missed him this week," Sebastian murmured, watching the pair affectionately as they shared a private joke when caused Elsie to giggle out loud. As Hunter had been out of town visiting his mother and father, it had been one of the very rare weeks when their children had had to wait to see their papa from one weekend to the next.

Blaine simply held Sebastian a little tighter, worried that perhaps that Elsie wasn't the only one who had done so.

Please review!


End file.
